


You're So Vain

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, F/M, Karaoke, Passive-aggression, Post-Break Up, Seeing each other after years, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) sees Dean again after years.





	You're So Vain

She had never thought she would see him again. He came into town years ago, told her he loved her, then he left and took her virginity with her. Because of him, she never thought she could truly love another man. Especially when her heart ached for the touch of a drifter with rough hands and a classic car.

“(Y/n), what are you staring at?” Her best friend asked. She saw the guy shedding his leather jacket by another guy with shaggy hair. “Wait a minute, that’s not…”

“Oh, it is.” (Y/n) responded.

“What are you going to do?” Her friend asked. (Y/n) smirked some.

“Get me some shots. And sign me up for karaoke.” She looked at her friend. “You know, we’re going to be a little passive aggressive.” Her friend just smiled and went to the bar, ordering a round of shots for them.

****

Dean was playing a game of darts, half listening to the drunks singing off key Taylor Swift and Justin Timberlake songs. He heard names being read off when it was each person’s turn, but none of them caught his attention. That was until (Y/n)’s name was read and Dean froze.

“Dean?” Sam asked, looking up at his brother. “You okay man?”

“I…” Dean turned to look at the stage as (Y/n) picked out her song. “Remember that girl I told you about right before dad told us to pack up and head someplace else? Right before you left for school?”

“Uh, I think so.” Sam’s eyes widened. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Dude.”

“I know.”

Dean gave up his darts and the $10 he had bet. He set at the table by Sam and looked up at the stage as (Y/n) took the mic stand and the music started to play. She swayed along with the soft guitar. Her eyes scanned the bar, locking with her best friend for a moment before running over Dean for a second.

“ _You walked into the party, like you were walking on a yacht_.” (Y/n) sang, hearing a few claps and hollers from people. “ _Your hat strategically dipped below one eye. Your scarf, it was apricot. You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte. And all the girls dreamed that they’d be your partner, they’d be your partner and…_ ” She looked at Dean with a smile on her face. “ _You’re so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You’re so vain. I’ll bet you think this song is about you, don’t you, don’t you?_ ”

“Dude, you’re screwed.” Sam said, leaning towards his brother. Dean just nodded, not sure what to say.

“ _Oh you had me several years ago, when I was still quite naïve. Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair, and that you would never leave_.” (Y/n) sang. Sam looked at Dean.

“Did you?” Sam asked.

“At the time, I didn’t think we would have to.” Dean defended. Sam shook his head.

“ _But you gave away the things you loved, and one of them was me. I had some dreams, they were clouds in my coffee, clouds in my coffee and, you’re so vain, you probably think this song is about you. You’re so vain. I’ll bet you think this song is about you, don’t you? Don’t you?_ ”

“Shit Sammy.” Dean groaned, watching (Y/n) take a couple shots during the musical break. “I think I owe her an apology or two.”

“You think?” Sam asked, shaking his head.

“ _I had some dreams. They were clouds in my coffee, clouds in my coffee and you’re so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You’re so vain, you’re so vain. I’ll bet you think this song is about you, don’t you? Don’t you?_ ” She looked Dean straight in the eye this time. “ _Well I hear you went to Saratoga, and your horse, naturally, won. Then you flew your Learjet up to Nova Scotia. To see the total eclipse of the sun. Well, you’re where you should be all the time, and when you’re not, you’re with some underworld spy. Or the wife of a close friend. Wife of a close friend and you’re so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You’re so vain, you’re so vain. I’ll bet you think this song is about you, don’t you? Don’t you? Don’t you?_ ” She smiled at Dean. “ _You’re so vain you probably think this song is about you. You’re so vain, you probably think this song is about you._ ”

(Y/n) finished and listened to the applause from the crowd. She let herself down from the stage and was about to make her way over to her friend when Dean stepped in front of her.

“Oh, Dena Winchester. Long time no see.” (Y/n) said with a grin.

“(Y/n), I think we should talk. I know you were singing that song about me.” Dean said. (Y/n) just laughed. “What?”

“What makes you think this song is about you?” She asked, walking away from the hunter, whistling the song as she went.

She got her point across after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
